


Post 7.23

by joannereads



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: Another ficlet I'm posting over here from tumblr. Sorry if you've already read it.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Post 7.23

When Danny finally stumbled through the door, the sun was already beginning to rise. He felt the exhaustion bone deep, and prayed Charlie would stay asleep for a couple more hours so that he could catch up himself. He’d already missed so much time with his son, he just wanted every minute to count.

Steve wasn’t sacked out on the couch, where he expected, and Danny toed off his shoes before slipping down the hallway to Charlie’s room to see if they were okay. As hoped, Charlie was out of it, star fished out on his belly in the bed he had failed to make. Steve was sure to never let him live that failure down. 

He headed to his own room, his feet shuffling across the floor. He pushed the door softly, hoping the faint creak would be missed. Inside, sprawled out on the bed like some kind of giant octopus, was his partner. Shirtless and pant less, just his socks and boxers on, Steve sprawled across the comforter. The ceiling fan whirred restlessly and the light breeze ruffled the hair on the back of Steve’s neck. Danny leaned against the door frame and marvelled at Steve. So fucking comfortable in his skin, but also in Danny’s fucking bed. The whole of it. The guy was huge.  
“You gonna stare all night or actually come to bed?”  
Danny swallowed as Steve’s sleep-slurry words hit him. Steve wanted him to share the bed. That was decidedly new. The odd kiss here or there, a little light fumbling, but always after a few beers and never naked.

Well, almost naked.

“Stop over thinking it, babe,” Steve murmured. He rolled over, tugging out the thin sheet from beneath him, then rolling back under it. “We got, what, an hour? Maybe two if we’re lucky? Then the Charlie bomb will hit and it’ll be game over for another fourteen hours. You need to sleep.”  
“You’re surprisingly coherent for someone who is asleep,” Danny muttered begrudgingly.  
“Didn’t sleep well. Didn’t know if you were okay.”  
Danny’s heart leaped at the worry which laced Steve’s words.  
“I am perfectly okay, babe. You made sure of that.”  
Danny shrugged off his shirt and let his jeans pool on the floor where he stood, before slipping under the covers. Steve wrapped a heavy arm around him and dragged him closer to his own wall of body heat.

Danny, wrapped in the arms and legs of the man he was pretty sure he was in love with, of the man who loved Danny’s children like his own, of the man who had driven his fucking shiny truck into a goddamn house to save him, felt the most peace he had felt in a lifetime.  
“Did the guy wake up?” Steve murmured to Danny’s hair, the warm breath sending a delicious shiver down Danny’s spine.  
“No babe.”  
“Okay, then,” Steve muttered before beginning to breathe the heavy breaths of the sleeping.  
Danny smiled. Curled up like the little spoon, the house peaceful, the world barely awake around them, Danny realised how much Hawaii had become his home.  
And just how goddamn lucky he was that fate took hold of his life and steered him into the garage of one McGarrett senior. Because this, right here, was why his life was so perfect right now.


End file.
